


Haywire

by SunnieBelle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, Ninth Doctor Doesn't Regenerate, Ninth Doctor Era, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Freeform, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, jack harkness - Freeform, mild whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/pseuds/SunnieBelle
Summary: Plans of a relaxing fun day at an autumn Festival go haywire when Rose steps in to save a young girl. Things go from bad to desperate when the Doctor and Jack have to race against time in order to save a very wet and cold Rose in the midst of a freak blizzard, while being cut off from the TARDIS. Will this be the thing that finally tears them apart, or will the Doctor put aside his fears and past in order to look to a bright future with Rose?
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Doctor Who Classic Tropes Event





	Haywire

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a week longer than I wanted it to, but I've finally completed my first chapter of my Classic Tropes submission for Doctor x Rose Forever, over on Discord! I hope you enjoy it! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> (BTW:This fic follows the assumption that Nine did not regenerate after PoTW, and he didn't leave Jack behind)

“Come on, Rose. We have to keep going, you have to keep moving your feet. Just a little further.” 

Rose could hear the worry in the Doctor’s voice as he encouraged her to move forward, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist to help her continue moving forward. But she couldn’t order her thoughts enough to sooth him.

“I-I’m so c-cold,” she managed to murmur, her teeth chattering as a violent shiver shook her body. 

“I know Rosie, but we’ll get you warmed up soon, promise,” Jack said from her other side. 

The Doctor’s leather jacket practically swallowed her small frame, but even its warmth wasn’t enough to stave off the biting wind and the bone-deep chill that had taken up residence in her body. Her legs trembled with the effort it took to keep walking, each step almost painful now, her knees feeling like they would buckle at any moment. She did her best to keep up with the men on either side of her and not let on how much her body hurt. 

Her feet sunk into the snow up her ankles with every step, though most of her steps were now more of a shuffling gait as she found it increasingly difficult to make her body do what her brain told them to do. 

“Doc, we need to find someplace to get her warmed up. She can’t keep going like this and you know this storm will only get worse. If we keep going like this we’re going to—”

“I know,” the Doctor growled, cutting off Jack’s predictions, though she didn’t see the icy glare he also sent to the time agent. “The TARDIS is still nearly two miles away, but we’re close to that cottage we passed earlier today. We’ll stop there and rest a while.”

His grip on her waist seemed to tighten, though she couldn’t be sure with how cold she felt. 

“Just a few more steps, Rose, then we’ll get you dry and warm and some hot tea in you. What d’ya think bout that?”

She tried to answer him, she really did. Her teeth chattering so hard it made her jaw ache, combined with the feeling of being trapped in a rapidly darkening tunnel, stole any ability to answer him. She couldn’t think or speak. She wanted to reassure them both that she would be ok and they didn’t have to worry about her. 

But she just couldn’t. 

“Rose?” 

Why did the Doctor’s voice sound so far away? Why did it seem as though someone was slowly turning out the light?

“Rosie? Rosie, come on. Stay awake, alright? You have to stay awake! Don’t go to sleep!” Jack’s voice was frantic as he talked, but try as she might she couldn’t make her body cooperate. 

“Doctor,” she whispered, before the darkness dragged her under completely. 

She was unaware of the Doctor’s frantic calls of her name, or of Jack’s panicked look at the Doctor. She didn’t feel the Doctor’s strong arms lifting her and holding her limp body close to his as he and Jack began to run toward shelter. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Earlier that day)

“Welcome to Phoenix!” the Doctor exclaimed as he and his companions stepped over the TARDIS threshold and into the bright sunlight. He glanced down, smiling at Rose’s delighted face and twinkling amber eyes—though he pointedly ignored Jack’s smug smirk. 

“What? Like the bird?” Rose asked, her eyes taking in the vibrant colors of the forest surrounding them and various scents wafting on the cool breeze. Light shone through the trees, the swaying pale lavender branches and rustling multi-colored leaves making light dance on the forest floor. 

“Yes and no,” the Doctor explained, enjoying the simple pleasure of Rose’s hand slipping into his. “This planet was discovered during the Third Great and Bountiful Human Empire, and many legends still circulate about the mythological bird. Just like it dies in fire and is born again, they saw this planet and the autumn season as a way to celebrate that rebirth and rejuvenation that comes from the season that ends one thing and ushers in something new.”

After breathing deep the earthy, musky scent of the forest in the height of autumn, Rose skipped and danced along beside the Time Lord as he continued his explanation of the planet and its history and importance to humanity and other alien races. 

Jack walked along on the Doctor’s other side, smiling at the sight they made and thinking they were too adorable and had absolutely no clue. 

It took a little while before they reached the entrance to one of the largest festival grounds on the planet. The Doctor pulled out his credit stick and paid for the three of them to enter, not able to hold back a smile at Rose’s look of excitement. He felt bad for having pushed his companions so hard recently, jumping from one adventure to another without much of a break. This was his way of making up for it, a day of fun and relaxation, and hopefully no danger. 

Everywhere Rose looked were fall colors, oranges and reds and yellows, all in varying shades. There were sounds of people talking and laughing, the buzzes and dings of games, the whoosh and whir and clanks of rides, shouts and screams of people, and so many other sounds blended together to make for an exciting atmosphere of fun and adventure. 

Off in the distance she saw a line of trees with what looked to be picnic tables and a stand for renting blankets for lounging on the grass. The picturesque scene was completed by the large pond just beyond that, which glistened from the light reflected off it, and row boats lined up ready to be taken out on the water. 

Everywhere she looked there were people walking around, some in family groups, while others were paired or wandering alone. There was a mixture of humans and aliens of all sorts wandering around, and while the view of the area seemed like something she would find on Earth in her time, the evidence before Rose’s eyes reminded her why she loved traveling with the Doctor and visiting other planets. 

“This is so brilliant!” she exclaimed, smiling up at the Doctor, who beamed at her in return. 

As they walked further into the park, Rose was surprised to see a blending of so many different cultural decorations; some were obviously from Earth in her time and alien ones that were somewhat familiar, while others were completely foreign to her. 

Colorful lanterns strung above their heads swayed gently in the breeze, a soft glow emitting from them. People walked around in elaborate costumes, though a number of people were dressed normally. 

And the smells! A delicious blend of spices and apples and pumpkins and an earthy, musky scent of some type of coffee, all swirled in the air to tease at her senses, making her stomach gurgle hungrily. 

“Come on,” she hollered, pulling the Doctor along, while Jack jogged next to him looking around excitedly, “let’s go get some food, first. I’m not half starved!”


End file.
